The Pain You Feel Alone
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: Megatron loses his sparkmate, SilverMoon, to the Autobots. It destroys him. Before the first Transformers. Set on Cybertron.


The Pain You Feel Alone

A/N

This is a one-shot about Megatron and his sparkmate SilverMoon. Enjoy! Try listening to the song, I will remember you by Sarah McLachlan when I give the signal for added effect.

**The Nemisis flying over Cybertron, Megatron's POV**

"I love you my sweetspark," I purred into my sparkmate's audio receptor.

"I love you to, Megsie," She replied, turning her gold optics to look into mine.

"Did you see the medics about the pain you have been having in your spark?"

She froze for a second until she replied. "Yes."

"What did they say?"

She looked at the ground and then back up to me.

"I'm sparked."

I felt my mouth drop open in shock at her words. I was going to be a sire and she was a carrier. I could not believe the news.

"Have you picked a name for it yet?"

"It is a femme. I was thinking about LunarDust."

I smiled down at the femme sitting in my lap.

"Sounds perfect to me. I hope she gets your optics."

"I hope she is healthy. Did you want a mech?"

"I wanted whatever you gave me, sweetspark."

We looked at each other and I snaked my left arm around her thin waist to pull her into a kiss. We kissed for a few seconds until a blaring alarm went throughout the ship. Someone had found Autobots.

The black and gold femme jumped up so I could stand up from my throne. She came to about half way up my chasis. She is defiantly one of the taller femmes that I have ever met. We quickly armed ourselves and ran out of the throne room. The vehicons and a few other Decepticons ran down the hall to the exit point on the top of the ship. As soon as we got up there, we transformed into our aircraft modes and flew off. It took around thirty minutes to get to the sight. When we got there, we transformed while still slightly in the air so when we landed it would cause a loud boom to echo across the landscape. I spotted the familiar red and blue colors of Optimus Prime walking towards me.

"Megatron, surrender now and end this war," he tried to reason with me.

"Optimus, when you die, that is when this war shall end," I replied while smirking.

"So be it Megatron."

With those words, he dashed forward with his left blade extended. I easily blocked his attack and retaliated by slashing upwards to his right arm. He dodged the blow by a fraction of an inch. He aimed his gun at me and fired, sending me flying back a few feet. I aimed my cannon and shot. He ducked down as the shot flew over his helm. The battle between us went back and forth between him getting the upper hand until I was able to grab the title. He finally got me down and placed one of his pedes on my chasis. His sword fell down but never hit its target. SilverMoon ran up and used her blade to stop the falling metal from piercing through my neck. I stood up and ran to assist my sparkmate. I watched as Optimus sliced horizontally through my sparkmate. She gasped and collapsed to the ground. I felt the pain flood through our bond. When I got to her side, there was a large pool of blue energon around her. Her optics flickered, dangerously close to offlining. She grabbed my servo and held on.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," she rasped. "I l-love y-you." (Now start playing the song I told you about at the beginning)

I felt tears of energon slide down my faceplates, falling to join with the ever growing shimmering pool gathering around SilverMoon.

"I love you too. Hang on sweetspark. Do not leave me."

She smiled as her optics faded to black and she went limp. I cried and pulled her body close to me and sobbed into her chestplates. I rocked her now faded body back and forth. I forgot about Optimus, the Autobots, the war, everything. I watched as all of the moments we spent together flew across my mind. When we met, when we got drunk on high grade energon, our bonding ceremony. Then, the moments that could have happened. Our sparkling being born, growing old together, spending every second we could raising our daughter, memories that never will happen now.

"No. No. Come back to me. Please sweetspark. What about LunarDust. Don't leave me. Not now. I need you. Please, just come back. We were going to conquer the universe together. Just. Don't. Leave," I kept muttering to myself and her form.

No warmth or the sound of her spark. No movement.

Nothing.

My own spark ached and throbbed with each passing moment and every weak beat. The ground bridge appeared and I carefully lifted my sparkmate into my arms and carried her through. I walked to the medbay where the medics could prepare her body for burial. I laid her down on the large gray medical berth and calmly walked out.

I got to my throne room and sat down. After a few seconds of this, I stood up and pulled out my sword. I just kept destroying everything in my path. I offlined more vehicons than the Autobots. I ripped up the throne and threw it across the room. I stood there, my chest heaving up and down with rushed breaths. I sank to my knees and started sobbing again. I cursed the day when that glitch processored pit spawned mech was created. I would not stop until every single Autobot was dead. Optimus would be destroyed the exact same way SilverMoon had. Slowly and painfully. I got back onto my pedes and made it a vow to offline him. Even if it would kill me.

A/N

I cried when I wrote the scene where she died. Please review if you liked it.


End file.
